


Life in the Ludus

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Friendship, Gen, Gladiators, POV Varro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varro´s feelings adjusting to life in the ludus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 over on IJ. Prompt Hour 1: Spikes

It took time for Varro to get used to life in the ludus. Everything was sharp and unruly, ready to hurt him at unsuspected moments, spiky. 

The first rush of adrenaline when the Doctore called for training in deceptively weak morning light.

His senses protesting at the meagre breakfast and his fellow slaves´ manners. The spike in yearning he felt for his family even before he was truly awake pierced his heart.

There are new moments now, he thinks. He helps Spartacus up after a particularly hard blow from Crixus. Friendship has found him with a pang of foreboding pain.


End file.
